grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Salami
Tommy Salami (Real Name Thomas Zambito) is an American wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. Salami in a former GTS Champion,YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion,GTS Intercontinental Champion, GTS Tag Team Championship with Grim, 7 time GTS Hardcore Champion, 3 time GTS Loser Championship, Third Triple Crown Champion and Second Grand Slam Champion. FACE History Tommy Salami debut along side with Pete Corvus part of the Brooklyn Club under leadership of DGDX Animations in June 2016. Later on Tommy would join DF when he was done with his service with DGDX and his former friend Pete Corvus. Tommy won title after title but the one title he was eyeing was Grims TWFHC after winning the junk in the trunk. Until he was kidnapped by GTS monsters like, Clown Corp, and even Giant Leather. Until one video Tommy turned his back on DF. After beating Kleetus Bailey and Midnight Runner for the tag team title match along side his Best friend Bruiser Bonifer, They successfully retain the titles until they got jumped after their tag team title match by Joe Wolf and Jay Kirby. Pete Corvus decides to help them out by taking out Joe Wolf with his patented small package pile driver, even taking out Jay Kirby. After Pete saved salami strong style, He told Tommy to not trust Grim, and he Hates Joe Wolf, Tommy then shake Pete's hand and Tommy told Grim they can be friends no matter what, But when Grim was trying to shake Tommy's hand Pete Corvus came up from behind and hit a low blow to Grim. then Corvus told Tommy to hit double chin music to his former DF member Grim. Now Tommy formed a new group with Bonifer and Corvus solidifying his heel turn on DF and Grim. Tommy effectively turned face once again in the process for the first time since 2017 after revealing the DF shirt at SWF and joining DF again also reuniting with his best friend grim, at gts warehouse 2018 tommy did the signature Eat It Yeah in one of Grim's video cementing the face turn. During the Red Van Dam Storyline, Tommy began a slow heel turn process. Tommy attack Kurt Bale from behind on July 9th, 2018. Tommy vs Bale for the GTS Hardcore Championship at GTS Extreme Tools PPV 2018. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Butterball DDT (Double Underhook DDT) (2016-present) ** Italian Job (Double Underhook Piledriver) ** Lard-KO (Jumping Cutter) (2016-present) (Parodied from Randy Orton) ** Salami Sandwich (Corner Slingshot Seated Senton) (2016-2017) (Parodied form Yokozuna) * Signature Moves ** Discus Clothesline ** End of Glaze (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) (Parodied from Baron Corbin) ** Obese Mode! (Stinger Splash, With Theatrics) (Adopted from Grim) ** Running senton (2017-present) ** Tommy-Ton (Running Grounded Flip Senton, Sometimes From The Middle Rope) ** Wrist-Lock Transitioned Into An Elbow * Nicknames ** "The King of Salami Style" ** "The Leader of the Salami Club" ** "Seaworld" (By Grim) Championships & accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (2 time) ** GTS Championship (2 times) ** All For Tommy Championship (1 time, Inagural) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (3 Times) ** HWC Championship (1 time) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times) w/ Grim (1), Bruiser Bonifer (1) and Pete Corvus (2) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (7 times, inaugural) ** GTS Loser Championship (3 times) ** GTS United States Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Legendary Championship (1 Time) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS Loser Championship and GTS Hardcore Championship ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) - Book a Hair vs. Hair Match ** Junk in the Trunk winner (2018) ** Third GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Second GTS Grand Slam Champion (under original format; Second overall) ** Second GTS Grand Slam Champion (under current format; Second overall) Entrance Music Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Fat people Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Assholes Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2017) Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Members of Salami Strong Style Category:Antagonists Category:Double Champions Category:Tweeners Category:Non assholes Category:Villains Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:Junk in the Trunk Winners Category:Monsters Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS United States Champions